wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
2009 Truthiness Awards/Nominees
Nominated Articles The following articles were nominated for 2009 Truthiness Awards =2009 Article of the Year= *Debt-Miles - Winner 2009 Truthie *Christ's Razor *Charles Ponzi *United Socialist States of America =2009 Word Of The Year= *Honorabilityness - Winner 2009 Truthie *Obama Bear Market *Armagaydon] *Brevitruthiness =2009 Writer Of The Year= *Mutopis *Dann135 *Atenea del Sol - Winner 2009 Truthie *Sneakers =2009 Best Created Image Of The Year= File:Ayatollah Bluemeanie.jpg|Ayatollah Bluemeanie File:2016electorate.jpg|2016 Electorate File:KevinBaconSwineFlu.jpg|Swine Flu File:OrlyTaitzMugshot.jpg|Orly Tatiz Mugshot File:Risk2.jpg|Risk - Winner 2009 Truthie File:Scooter-movie-shot-3.jpg|Scooter: The Movie =2009 Best Caption from an Article Of The Year= File:Obama-witchdoctor-muck.jpg|Obamacare: Using hippie traditional jungle medicine (from the gut of User:Mutopis) File:Ali-Larijani.jpg|And this is where we hide the enriched fuel rods... The Speaker of the House and the President discuss nucular strategery. (from the gut of User:Atenea del Sol) File:marian_harold.jpg|'Marian and Prof. H. Hill' After saving an entire generation of american youths from Satan's grasp. The plebes of River City turn out "en masse" with 76 Trombones and one singular Tuba to herald in the "New Age of Repressive Thinking." (from the gut of User:PhantomDuck - Winner 2009 Truthie =2009 Best Caption from the News Photo Captions Game Of The Year= This category was a 3-way tie. Truthies were awarded to all entrants. File:GHWBushSkyDive85thBDay.jpg|"Is that a gun in your pocket?" "Don't ask don't tell sir." --Tag Team, from the guts of User:PhantomDuck and User:Grazon File:Harper-Berlusconi-07-jul-09.jpeg|"Kiss me, you Canadian hunk!" --from the gut of User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer File:MineThatBird5-2-2009.jpg|"Americans haven't seen a three year old run this fast since they opened the gates at neverland ranch." --from the gut of User:Grazon =2009 Best Fake Movie or TV Show or Play or Musical Of The Year= Although "Truthiness Boogaloo" was winner in the vote, the judges deemed that all three entries are indeed Truthy material, and have awarded the statuette to all comers. *Recount 2: The Recountering *Recount 2: Truthiness Boogaloo *Recount 3: Return to Hell =2009 Best Series Of The Year= *Recount ::This series includes: Recount 2: The Recountering, Recount 2: Truthiness Boogaloo and Recount 3: Return to Hell. *Ponzi - Winner 2009 Truthy ::This series is typified by Quarter Ponzi With Cheese and Ponzi Motor Company, and comprised by some 14+ linked articles. *Foreign Cultures ::This series is Tentacle Monster and Yuri. *Secret Republicans ::This series includes ''Kanye West, Barack O'Bama, Mahmoud AhmadinIcan'tpronouncethisjihad, Secret Republican, and all those belonging to Category:Secret GOP'' *Travel This series includes Chinatown, Jamaica, Hawaii, and River City, Iowa =Best Collaboration of 2009= *Zeezumrazzumprofen - Winner 2009 Truthy *Iran *Obama's Death Panel *Recount 3: Return to Hell =2009 Best Episode Of The Year= This award passes to Episode 567 without contest. * The USO show in which Steven has his head shaven for the troops. =Largest Bear Conspiracy of 2009= *Gummibears attempting to fake climate change via the great meatball in the sky as shown in the documentary Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *President Obama selling bears to the American public at low low discount prices in the newly-established Obama Bear Market *The mysterious disappearance of WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer - Winner 2009 Truthy =Best Created Template of 2009= Please vote for TWO of the following Secret Republican WINNER Registered Pussy * Horny Bastard * McPonzie's Value Menu™ * Debt Miles Plutonium Member WINNER Republican Tehrani * Nazi =User Most Likely to Replace WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer in 2010= Please vote for ONE of the following *User:Atenea del Sol‎ *User:Ace-o-aces - Winner 2009 Truthy *User:Grazon *User:Dauno *User:El Payo *User:Angela *User:Dann135 =Best Biography= The award passes to Howard Cosell by default, as no other full biographies were written in 2009. =Best Award of 2009= The award passes to the 2009 Truthy statuette, as it is the only award awarded for 2009.